


Read Any Good Books Lately?

by YourHandsOnMe



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, One Shot, Sex, Smut, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 15:13:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19065184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourHandsOnMe/pseuds/YourHandsOnMe
Summary: Nicole's plan to read a good book in bed is derailed by Waverly...but Nicole doesn't seem to mind.





	Read Any Good Books Lately?

After a long day at the office Nicole couldn’t wait to lay down in bed with a good book. The fact that Waverly came over for dinner and was now cuddled up in bed beside her only made her evening that much better. But Nicole had been reading the same seven words over and over at least eighteen times now. She was tired. Exhausted. But she was even more distracted by the beautiful brunette laying on her chest. While she held the book in one hand, her other arm was draped across Waverly with her hand resting conveniently against the bare skin of her stomach. Nicole began making small, gentle circles with the tip of her index finger at the base of Waverly’s ribcage. With a calming sigh, she felt her nuzzle down even closer to her chest.  
It wasn’t long before Nicole’s finger tips were drifting underneath the waistband of Waverly’s shorts and the petite brunette was squirming beneath her touch. Without uttering a word Waverly climbed into Nicole’s lap, her legs resting just on top of the tall redhead’s. Nicole liked looking up to Waverly from that angle and having to tilt her head back and reach up to steal a kiss. She wrapped her arms around Waverly’s waist and pulled her in close, feeling the wetness from Waverly’s shorts against her own bare skin. After a few more strategically placed kisses along Waverly’s neck, Waverly stood up in the bed, smiling slyly as she looked down at Nicole and dropped her shorts down to her ankles. “Wait…”  
Nicole held up her hand causing Waverly to pause. “I want to taste you.” Waverly stood over Nicole who ran her hands along her bare ass and pulled her body in close. Nicole gently lapped at Waverly’s wet folds. “Mmmmm fuck baby.” Waverly closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip as she grabbed a fistful of Nicole’s auburn locks. She resumed her original position on the redhead’s lap as Nicole began peppering Waverly’s chest with sensual kisses, even allowing her teeth to graze her collarbone with a playful nip.  
A smile pulled at the edges of Waverly’s mouth as she watched Nicole lay back in the bed. She knew the position she wanted to take and judging by the desire-blown pupils in Nicole’s eyes she had the same one in mind. Waverly positioned herself just above Nicole’s mouth, with one leg draped on either side of her head. Nicole pulled her wet center down onto her mouth. “Fuck baby.” Nicole moaned. “You’re so wet.”  
Waverly began to grind her hips against the firmness of Nicole’s tongue, tender at first but each lick was placed with meaningful purpose. Nicole’s hands cupped the fullness of Waverly’s ass as it rocked back and forth just above her chest. “Mmmmm.” Nicole moaned. “You taste so good baby.” Waverly threw her head back and pulled Nicole’s hands to her firm breasts, nipples now erect with arousal.  
Nicole began to squeeze Waverly’s breast, gently rubbing a nipple in between her thumb and forefinger. “Just like that baby.” Waverly replied with a heavily aroused sigh. Nicole felt her lover’s legs tremble and knew Waverly was close. “I need to feel you inside me.” Waverly demanded. Nicole slid from below Waverly and gently led her down onto her back, sliding two fingers inside of her already slick center. “Fuck.” Waverly gasped, her breath hitching as she pushed herself down onto Nicole’s hand.  
“Mmmm.” Nicole hummed, watching Waverly’s hips thrust up and slowly take in all the redhead had to offer. “I do love fucking you pretty girl. Are you going to come for me?” Nicole asked, smiling wryly at the question she already knew the answer to. “Oh fuck baby.” Was Waverly’s only reply. Nicole could feel the brunette’s walls tighten around her as her thrusts became more erratic. “That’s it Waves.” Nicole encouraged. “Let me get you there.”  
Nicole quickened the pace with her tongue and curled her first two fingers up until she felt the tiny ridges just inside of Waverly’s cunt. “Fuck Nicole! Don’t stop!” She felt the familiar grip of Waverly’s walls collapse against her as she brought her lover to the brink. She steadied her pace and pressure as she helped the beautiful brunette below her ride out her high. Nicole hesitated to pull out even after Waverly’s body quieted against her own. She knew they were both spent but relished the thoughts of staying inside a bit longer, drenched in Waverly’s ecstasy and tasting the beautiful woman still lingering on her lips.  
Waverly rolled over and settled back in to Nicole’s chest. “What’s your book about honey?”  
“What book?” Nicole asked, pulling the brunette in closer and kissing her forehead sweetly.


End file.
